Un San Valentín muy especial
by DarkScar26
Summary: Una fecha tan espera, que dio un giro inesperado.


_Los personajes pertenecen a © JK Rowling_

_Este fic fue escrito para el concurso del magnifico foro **Chocolate y Menta** por el día de San Valentín ^^_

**_***_**

**Un San Valentín muy especial**

No podía creer que esto le estaba pasando a ella. Era injusto. Totalmente injusto, pensó con lágrimas de frustración corriéndole por el rostro, había esperado esa fecha durante todo el mes de enero, quería haber hecho algo especial con Harry, algo dulce y que le permitiera pasar un tiempo juntos, ansiaba estar con él, llenarlo de arrumacos, besarlo, abrasarlo, permitir que sus cuerpos se tocaran y perderse en la sensación de estar juntos.

Parecía una broma cósmica, si recién ayer viernes estaba hablando con Hermione sobre los planes de San Valentín y sobre lo contenta que estaban de que este año el día callera fin de semana para que no hubiera los pretextos del trabajo… pero no contaba con SU trabajo. Mascullo por lo bajo mientras depositaba la escoba en el armario y veía como la ultima de sus compañeras del equipo quidditch salía de las duchas hacía los dormitorios. Con pesadez se dirigió hacia allí arrastrando los pies.

Mañana domingo era día de San Valentín y precisamente a Gwenog se le ocurría convocar una sesión de entrenamiento extra para mejorar una nueva técnica para el partido del fin de semana que viene contra las Avispas. ¡Era injusto! Ella y Harry desde las navidades apenas si se había visto, él con su trabajo de auror y ella con sus partidos y entrenamientos solo conseguían verse por momentos entre semanas, si, es verdad que aprovechaban esos momentos, pero, ¿era egoísta querer pasar el fin de semana de San Valentín con su novio? ¿Desearle un feliz día de los enamorados desde la cama y luego con una cena romántica? Porque si es así, ella era muy egoísta y lo seguiría siendo. Porque eso era lo que quería para San Valentín, no algo fastuoso ni extravagante, solo estar con Harry. Solo con él.

Cerró la ducha y se resigno al día que le esperaba mañana en la mañana, sesión de ejercicios hasta morir, nada de arrumacos, ni chocolates, ni Harry con el que embriagarse, el único rayo de luz en su camino era tratar de convencer a Gwenog para que terminaran temprano la practica y así pasar algo del día con Harry, era su ultima esperanza.

**********

Algo le estaba acariciando suavemente el rostro lo que hizo que sonriera mientras una fragancia floral penetraba en su cerebro adormilado.

-Ginny volviste a pasar el día de San Valentín conmigo. ¿Te escapaste o Gwenog te dejo salir de la práctica? –pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados, pero algo no estaba bien en su despertar. Ginny siempre empezaba a besarlo con pequeños besos hasta que se despertaba del todo, era una costumbre que habían adquirido desde que se mudaran juntos un año atrás.

Abrió los ojos de repente cuando sintió que un pelo se le entraba en la nariz.

-¡Arnold! –exclamo con un bufido. – ¿Que crees que estas haciendo? Ya te he dicho que no te metas en la habitación cuando estoy durmiendo. –dijo mirando al micropuff mientras este se metía debajo de sus mantas.

Comprendía al pobre de Arnold, pensó mientras este se hacía una bola en su mano. Extrañaba a Ginny, al igual que él. Por un momento al sentir esa caricia en el rostro pensó que Ginny había vuelto del entrenamiento a pasar el día con él, pero su mente le había jugado una mala pasada y aunque anhelaba ver a Ginny y se sentía impotente por querer pasar el día con ella y aun así no poder, no podía culparla, a fin de cuentas no era su culpa que Gwenog convocara una practica ese mismo fin de semana. ¡Era de Gwenog! Tantos días de la semana y precisamente escogía ese para su dichosa practica. No hay suerte, pensó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina.

Ellos compartían un apartamento en Londres cerca de sus respectivos trabajos y de la actividad londinense. Era pequeño y acogedor lleno de cosas de Ginny por doquier lo que según ella le daba "un toque femenino", a él francamente le daba igual pero si a Ginny la hacia feliz, que decorara el apartamento como quisiera.

Mientras abría la nevera y la contemplaba con gesto pensativo, preguntándose que iba a desayunar, escucho unos golpecitos a la ventana, se giro y descubrió una lechuza en el alfeizar de la ventana, la abrió y la dejo entrar. Cuando se poso en la mesa le quito la carta, la contemplo mientras la lechuza retomaba el vuelo otra vez. Era de Ginny, la fue leyendo en lo que la sartén para hacer unos huevos revueltos se calentaba.

_Harry:__  
__  
__No pude convencer a Gwenog para que nos dejara salir temprano del entrenamiento, según ella, es de "vital importancia" practicar los nuevos movimientos para el partido del fin de semana que viene. El entrenamiento termina a las 7 y se que para esa hora ya estarás de camino al ministerio a esa misión nueva que tienes. Lamento no poder pasar el día contigo, me pasaré el día triste y melancólica pensando en ti, tengo muchas ganas de besarte y abrazarte. Te extraño mucho. Espero poder verte en la semana. Te amo, _

_Siempre tuya.__  
__Ginny._

Terminó de leer la carta son un suspiro, escucho unos golpes que provenían de la puerta de entrada, preguntándose quien seria tan temprano y menos cuando él no estaba de ánimos para mantener una conversación civilizada, fue a abrir.

-Hola Harry. –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa vacilante, mientras entraba y dejaba su chaqueta detrás de la puerta. –feliz día de la amistad. –dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Tu nunca tocas… ¿Por qué viniste por el lado muggle?, ahh… feliz día a ti también. –le replico azorado. –Que haces aquí, ¿no deberías estar dándole mucho amor a Ron?

-Fue un momento a ayudar a George en la tienda, es un día muy movido, ya sabes para los que compran el regalo tarde. –dijo sonriendo. –Tenemos la tarde y la noche para estar juntos, además, toque la puerta porque no sabia que encontraría si venia de repente por la red flu. Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Ginny?

-Pues hubieras venido por la red flu, ya que a Ginny se le presento un práctica de emergencia y no hubieras encontrado nada de lo que avergonzarte. –repuso con una sonrisa triste.

-¡Rayos! Y con lo entusiasmada que estaba Ginny de pasar el día contigo Harry.

-si… yo también moría por pasar el día con ella, ve voy a las 8 a otra misión hacia el este de BrishBane y no volveré hasta el miércoles… y hoy tenía algo muy importante preparado… pero… pensándolo bien… ¿Hermione, me podrías ayudar en algo? –la miro con esperanza. –Se ve acaba de ocurrir una idea que creo que daría resultado. –le dijo sonriendo.

-¿En que estas pensando Harry James Potter? –lo miro con suspicacia.

-ya veras. –dijo, mientras se acercaba a la mesita y tomaba una pluma y un trozo de pergamino.

**********

7:30 p.m.

El entrenamiento había llegado a su fin hace una hora y media, no tenia ánimos, ni ganas de hacer nada más que estar auto-compadeciéndose en su cama. Había llegado al apartamento inmediatamente Gwenog le había dado visto verde, ósea a las 6:05 tan rápidamente como pudo con la esperanza de encontrar a Harry en casa antes de que se fuera a su misión pero fracaso estrepitosamente, como en todo últimamente. Había encontrado el apartamento vacio y sin ninguna nota, de seguro Harry estaba enfadado con ella y eso la hacia sentir horrible.

Aun mirando el techo escucho un pequeño ¡pop! Proveniente de la sala, se levanto como un tornado pero al llegar allí pero no vio a nadie, simplemente encima del sofá había una caja blanca grande con una nota encima. Despacio la tomo con el corazón a mil por hora, pero con la ilusión brotando por cada uno de sus poros.

_"El color de tus mejillas cuando te sonrojas, tus ojos brillando como estrellas en el firmamento y la sonrisa de tus labios hacen que mi mundo se ilumine. Esto es para ti, úsalo para mi esta noche"__  
__  
__Te amo __  
__Harry_

No podía creerlo, pensó mientras con cuidado destapo la caja, mirando sorprendida el contenido que en ella se encontraba. Un precioso vestido de seda negra, corto y con un sexy escote, nunca había tenido un vestido como ese… tan sensual. Pero eso no era todo dentro de la caja encontró también unas medias de seda con liguero y un… ¡diminuto tanga! Cogiendo todo se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación para darse una ducha y arreglarse, no sabía que se tenía Harry entre manos pero no podía esperar para averiguarlo.

*******

No recordaba haber estado tan nervioso en toda su vida, gracias a Hermione había podido hacer todo lo que se le ocurrió en menos tiempo, pedir el permiso para llegar al ministerio mañana temprano y conseguir el lugar perfecto para llevar su plan acabo, le estaba dando unos minutos a Ginny para que se arreglara, quería verla con el modelito que eligió por un impulso cuando había ido a comprar lo que necesitaba al centro comercial muggle que era lo que mas cerca había encontrado. Desde que vio ese vestido atreves del escaparate supo que era ideal para Ginny. Miro ansioso el reloj y vio que ya habían pasado 20 minutos, era tiempo de seguir con el plan.

En una nota le escribió que se atara una venda en los ojos y que lo esperara en medio de la sala, que quería que fuera una sorpresa, y que más le valía no haber hecho trampas porque lo sabría. Sonrió mientras se la mandaba y le dio cinco minutos más. Ya solo faltaban cinco para las ocho, con un ligero pop, se desapareció del lugar que tenia preparado y apareció en el apartamento para encontrar a Ginny en medio de la sala como le dijo, con la venda atada en los ojos. Estaba simplemente perfecta. La imagen de ella en la penumbra de la habitación, con su piel de marfil brillando sutilmente y el vestido totalmente ceñido al cuerpo. Sabía claramente lo que llevaba debajo del vestido y eso lo encendió más de lo que estaba. Se acerco lentamente por detrás y le dio un ligero beso en el hombro desnudo, sintiendo el estremecimiento de Ginny a su contacto, era increíble como se volvía arcilla en sus brazos pensó mientras deslizaba los dedos por sus brazos, como suspiraba y soltaba esos gemiditos para hacerle notar que disfrutaba con lo que le estaba haciendo. Lo llenaba de regocijo.

-veo que obedeciste cada uno de mis mandatos. Buena chica. –le susurro al oído.

-ya que fui una buena chica, no crees que me merezco una recompensa.

-no comas ansias. –si conocía tan bien a Ginny como la conocía, sabia que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, no le gustaba mucho esperar para conseguir lo que quería.

La sostuvo contra su pecho mientras realizaba una aparición conjunta y se aparecía con ella a orillas del río Stour, en una campiña al norte de Wiltshire en la que había realizado una misión y que sus dueños agradecidos le habían prestado para esta noche tan especial. La cálida brisa del norte les trajo el olor de las flores nocturnas que por los alrededores florecían, convirtiendo el lugar en un sueño mágico. A Ginny le encantaría.

**********

Si Harry no se daba prisa se iba a arrancar la venda ella misma, había estado tentada de hacerle un conjuro para que pareciera que la tenia puesta pero se arrepintió en el último momento, Harry no lo hubiera querido, así que no lo hizo, pudo sentir el jalón de ser transportada de un lugar a otro e inmediatamente sus sentidos se vieron cautivados por diferentes aromas y una calidez que sus sentidos hipersensibilidades previamente por el contacto de Harry captaron al instante. Sintió como le soltaba la cintura y guiaba sus manos por su espalda lentamente hacia arriba, haciendo que un cosquilleo de placer la recorriera de arriba abajo, con cuidado le desato la venda de los ojos pero se mantuvo a su espalda.

Conteniendo el aliento miro a su alrededor, ¡era increíble¡ el lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado con centenares de velas de todos los tamaños que rodeaban un escenario digno de una película y no de la vida real. Un pequeño camino de flores guiaba desde el lugar que al parecer era un patio trasero con vistas al rio, a una cabaña de roble que lucia de lo más acogedora. Cerca de las velas había una mesa hecha para dos con una hermosa fuente de lo que al parecer era chocolate y un canastas de fresas mientras a un lado reposaba una botella de champan.

Se dio la vuelta sorprendida mirando los profundos ojos verdes de Harry que en contraste con el verdor que los rodeaban están más iluminados y verdes que nunca. Esos ojos que tanto adoraba mirar y perderse en ellos en ese momento la miraban con un deseo y un amor que hacia que sus piernas se volvieran de gelatina. –Harry yo… -No podía creerlo se había quedado sin palabras, sintió como de sus ojos salían dos gruesas lagrimas, nunca había estado tan emocionada, ni con un nudo tan grande en el estomago.

-Shh! No llores, hice todo esto para que estuvieras feliz no para que lloraras. –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Si claro que estoy feliz! Digo, lloro de felicidad. –repuse con los ojos aun abnegados en lagrimas.

-aunque los planes que tenia para nosotros este día se vieron alterados, se me ocurrió esta idea e inmediatamente la puse en marcha, Hermione me ayudo en la decoración. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta? –pregunto vacilante.

-¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Claro! Es perfecto. –le respondí mientras lo abraza y me dejaba encaminar hacia la mesa tenuemente iluminada. Harry me sentó en la silla frente a él mientras descorchaba una copa de Champan. El lugar era encantador y precioso, pero él estaba impresionante. Con un traje hecho a mediada gris oscuro, con una camisa gris clara en contrate con la corbata roja que llevaba. Estaba simplemente arrebatador, con el cabello cayéndole seductoramente en el rostro dándole un el aire de chico malo que tanto le gustaba en él.

Sostuvo la copa que Harry le paso y la depositó en la mesa. Espero a que él tomara asiento, para mirarlo fijamente.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, te amo desde hace ya cinco años, te he añorado en los momentos en los cuales he tenido que separarme de ti, siempre estás para hacerme sonreír, sé que me comprendes cuando tengo mis días difíciles mas que nadie en este mundo. Tú siempre me levantas cuando peor me siento, haces de mis días los más bellos sin importar lo que pase solo con tenerte cerca, en mis pensamientos estás todo el tiempo se una forma cálida y suave que me reconforta, para mi, tu felicidad equivale a la mía, Has sido, eres y serás siempre lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, lo mas importante, tenerte, amarte y compartir contigo mis días por el resto de mi vida puede ser la dicha mas grande que me otorgues. Ginny; ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Mirándolo con el corazón en la mano, vio como saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, la cual abrió mostrando una estrella en su mano. El brillo del anillo con un diamante en el centro la dejo sin respiración, el oro blanco engarzado con delicadeza era precioso, con la mente a mil por horas vio como Harry sostenía su mano con delicadeza y le ponía el anillo mientras el amor brillaba en sus ojos. Le quedaba perfecto.

-y bueno… que dices. ¿Te casarás conmigo? –le dijo son esa hermosa sonrisa solo suya.

-si… si… OH DIOS HARRY ¡SI! –dejando la copa a un lado saltando a sus brazos y besándolo con intensidad, sentí sus manos en mi cintura para acodarme entre sus piernas, no quería soltarlo, Harry podía llegar a ser completamente adictivo, su sabor, su aroma… y hablaba de ella ¡Ja! Me separe lentamente y percibí la alegría que lo inundaba porque era la misma que sentía yo en ese momento.

-Feliz Día de San Valentín cariño. –me dijo acercándose y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios. –que tal si vamos a ver la otra sorpresa que te tengo preparada en la cabaña. Ya quiero ver si te pusiste todo lo que estaba en la caja. –la miro con los ojos llenos de lujuria mientras deslizaba la mano por mi trasero.

-mmm… no se Harry… creo que no voy a hacer la única sorprendida esta noche.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. -dijo mientras continuaba con sus caricias.

-¿No creías que me iba a poner esa cosa tan diminuta verdad? Son muy incomodas. –le dijo mientras le recorría el cuello lentamente con los labios.

-Entonces que te pusis… ¡Ginny!

¡Fin!

*******

* * *

¿Que picara Ginny verdad ^^?

Ya paso ese día tan especial, pero soy de las personas que creen que el día del amor y la amistad no es solo un día al año, si no que hay que brindar amor y cariño cada minuto que pase a lo largo de nuestra vida.

Me encanto escribir este fic, y espero que a ustedes les halla gustado leerlo ^^

Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas y comentarios :D

_"Siempre sonrían a la vida"_

Scar


End file.
